


Господи, если ты есть, пошли дождь из горячего какао

by badmugi



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, God Without Fear, War of the Realms, dumpster crew, fucked up timeline, tie-in because i can, west coast avengers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmugi/pseuds/badmugi
Summary: Клинт сражается с ледяными гигантами в Калифорниипо другую сторону Вселенной Мэтт учится быть Богом Без Страха





	Господи, если ты есть, пошли дождь из горячего какао

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн смазанный, но всё происходит примерно во время и после Superior Spider-Man #8 и криво вписывающегося по таймингу War of the Realms: War Scrolls #2  
> да, я знаю, что war scrolls это почти начало, а супериор почти конец, но ._.  
> всё равно никто их не читал xd

За годы супергеройствования Клинт узнал достаточно много нужных и крайне важных для любого человека вещей. Не всегда полезных, но иногда просто необходимых. Например как с помощью перочинного ножа, рваного кроссовка и консервной банки сделать лук. Или за какой именно головной отросток Лешего нужно дёрнуть, чтобы услышать бурчание, похожее на звук старого автомобильного двигателя. На каком расстоянии от Мьёльнира нужно держать телефон, чтобы он зарядился до 100% и не сгорел. Базовые приёмы почти всех известных человечеству видов боевых искусств. Как сделать противоядие от того самого идиотского русского токсина, которым Наташа однажды парализовала его на неделю. Какой любимый цвет у Доктора Дума. Сколько раз можно обмотать Рида Ричардса вокруг ближайшей колонны, прежде, чем он вообще заметит это. Несколько европейских жестовых языков. Как готовить банановый хлеб.

И, конечно же, - как перестать удивляться. 

Точнее, удивлялся Клинт теперь куда более обыденным вещам. Нападение скруллов - ну, ладно, бывает. Сырные круассаны в самой популярной булочной не раскупили к полудню - об этом узнают вообще все знакомые в радиусе километра.  
Просто потому что сложно удивляться чему-то, что является твоей работой уже многие годы как.  
Кто-то печёт круассаны, кто-то доставляет газеты, кто-то чинит машины, кто-то спасает твоего соседа от грабителя, кто-то вытаскивает всю планету из космической аномалии. 

Или сражается с богами.

Эти, правда, не боги.  
Клинт точно не уверен, но обрывками в памяти всплывает всё то, что Тор им рассказывал о ледяных гигантах. Впрочем, может это рассказывала Кейт, которой рассказал Локи, который, в свою очередь, сам ледяной гигант. Или, может быть, это было на очередном брифинге от З.А.Щ.И.Т.Ы. Слишком много информации, но, ледяные гиганты, кажется, не боги.  
Какая к чёрту разница, если они щелчком пальца могут разнести тебя на ошмётки? 

От их рёва кровь стынет в жилах, и это вовсе не фигурально - вокруг ошеломляющий холод. Словно они не в Калифорнии, а где-нибудь посреди Антарктиды. Клинт неуверенно чихает, прикрывая глаза во время выстрела, но всё равно знает, что попадёт в цель.  
Одна под колено. Ещё одна чуть выше.  
Толку от его стрел, правда, ноль, но зато они хорошо отвлекают внимание, пока кто-нибудь вроде Джонни или Рамоны не снесут гиганту челюсть точным ударом.  
Ещё выстрел и ещё и ещё и ещё.  
Они пробиваются сквозь ледяных гигантов, увязая в снегу, вытаскивают людей из застрявших машин и заваленных зданий, перекрикиваются короткими командами, бегут и бегут.  
Этому нет конца.

Господи, если ты есть, пошли дождь из горячего какао.

***

\- Что с тобой, Сир Мёрдок?  
Голос Хеймдалля куда громче всех остальных. Он словно огненными письменами всплывает в радужной пелене, отзываясь привычным асгардианским гласом.  
\- Голоса. Зовут. Просят. Ищут. Молятся.  
\- Ты слышишь каждый, но не в силах помочь им всем, Страж.  
\- Мне это известно.  
\- Сосредоточься. Наше время на исходе.

Сколько раз Мэтт это слышал. Сколько раз это ощущал. Сколько раз часы отсчитывали секунды до чьей-либо смерти.  
Слишком много.  
Но только сейчас он действительно понимал, насколько мало им осталось. Сейчас он мог видеть время. Не просто стрелки на часах, по которым ориентируются смертные, нечто совершенно другое. Бесшумную могучую энергию, что дикой волной несётся через мультивселенную.  
Время протекает сквозь Хофунд, зажатый в его ладонях, и струится по сосудам, смешиваясь с кровью. Время несёт голоса всех живых существ, растворяясь в радужном сиянии Вселенной. 

\- Зачем мы слышим их, если не можем ответить?  
Ветка Иггдрасиля движется плавно и неуловимо по невидимым точкам, которые Мэтт пока не в состоянии отследить. Он сражался с десятками искусных бойцов, но со всевидящим Богом ему ещё фехтовать не приходилось.  
\- Всезнание не есть Всемогущество, - Всполохами Хеймдалль расчерчивает угасающую радугу, - Всемогущество не решение проблем смертных.  
\- Мне лишь предстоит это понять.  
\- Ты уже понимаешь гораздо больше, чем тебе кажется, Страж.  
\- Вы слишком высоко меня оцениваете.  
\- Поверь мне, я знаю тебя. Твоё естество. Твой склад ума. Желания. Стремления. Всё то, что было сокрыто в твоём разуме. Что сейчас подвластно твоему взору.  
\- Я всё ещё слеп, Хеймдалль.

Звучит странно, но Мэтт не врёт. Всезнание не излечит от слепоты. Возможность слышать биение сердца крохотной мыши на другом конце галактики не поможет отличить синий от зелёного на чьём-то костюме.  
Когда Мэтт смотрит на Хеймдалля он не осознаёт даже привычного силуэта, который создавал его внутренний радар.  
Мэтт чувствует что-то совершенно другое.  
Кажется, так “видит” Серебряный Сёрфер. 

\- Ложь не поможет тебе, Сир Мёрдок. 

Хеймдаль раз за разом атакует его, заставляя уворачиваться от крошечной частички Мирового Древа, прыгать, уклоняться, отвечать на выпады.  
Голоса льются сквозь радугу, пылают огнём и стирают друг друга непроглядной тьмой. Миллиона. Мириады.  
Гуголплекс.

Мэтт вздрагивает, с трудом отражая очередной удар Хеймдалля.

Гуголплекс. 

Откуда это слово в его голове? Он слышал его раньше. Давно. Не так давно, чтобы окончательно забыть, но явно до всего этого с Богом-Без-Страха и Хофундом.

Гуголплекс.

Запоздало Мэтт осознаёт, что защищаться незачем - Хеймдалль больше не атакует его. Он ждёт. Молча. Даже его мысли сейчас абсолютно беззвучны.

\- Что ты слышишь, Страж?  
\- Ничего. 

Ложь действительно не помогает. Мэтт слышит слишком много. Голоса. Время. Глас Биврёста. Шум ветров в Йотунхейме. Скрипящие развалины Асгарда. 

Но это он не слышит.

Мэтт носом втягивает воздух. Проводит языком по губам. 

Это что-то из Мидгарда. Знакомое и домашнее. Родное. Человеческое. Тёплое. 

Похоже на…

Какао?


End file.
